April Rhodes
April Rhodes is a character on Glee. She once went to William McKinley High School with Will Schuester. April appears in two episodes in the first season, The Rhodes Not Taken and Home. She returns in season two in the episode Rumours and is mentioned in New York, but does not appear. She is portrayed by Tony and Emmy-award winning Broadway actress Kristin Chenoweth. Biography April is an extremely talented singer who dropped out of high school in an attempt to go to Broadway but her dreams did not come true as she found herself pregnant with twins. After giving them up she tried to find work on Broadway, but to no avail. She soon became an alcoholic and was eventually found by Will Schuester who urged her to get sober. After a long journey, April does decide to get sober as she wishes to go to Broadway and put up the first all white performance of "The Wiz". Season One In The Rhodes Not Taken, Will Schuester decides to track April down and arranges a meeting at her mansion. April, drunk, greets Will who soon discovers that she is in fact a squatter and is broke. Will convinces April to return to school and join New Directions, which she does. When April is introduced to the glee kids, they question if older people may now join the club. April then belts out a confident performance of Maybe This Time. After some trouble in class, Will tells April to bond with the kids and so, she teaches Mercedes and Tina to shoplift, hooks up with Puck and gives Kurt some male muscle magazines and liquor. She later does some bowling with Will, who reveals his admiration of April who, flattered, leads Will to sing Alone with her. She later shows up drunk to the club's invitationals, after almost hitting Emma with her car. This upsets Will and leads him to kick her out after a performance of Last Name, in which she performs lead vocals. Before he could kick her out however, she admits to Will that she knows that high school is no longer her world and that she has no place in the school or up on stage with the kids. Instead, she decided to leave on her own, wishing Will and the kids well. In Home, April later appears when Will is searching for a new place for the club to rehearse. April is singing at her roller rink (Rinky-Dinks) and gets Will to sing Fire with her before offering up her rink as a rehearsal space. April also reveals that she is still drinking and is now the mistress of an elderly strip mall tycoon. April also expresses her desire to sleep with Will and so, she visits him at his apartment and sleeps over, singing One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home with him. She also expresses how she doesn't want to be alone anymore. Will once again attempts to persuade April to better herself and so April agrees to break it off with her new man. She later tells Will that her lover died and his wife gave her $2,000,000 in order to keep the affair a secret. April reveals that she is going to get sober and go to Broadway in order to put up the first all white performance of The Wiz. Lastly, April buys the auditorium for the Glee Club (renaming it the "The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion") and performs Home for Will with the glee kids singing back up. Season Two April returned to McKinley High in Rumors, soon after her all-white show of The Wiz was universally panned on Broadway. She had decided to create her own musical about her life, and was surprisingly contacted by Terri Del Monico who suggested she ask Will to help her with the show. April jumped at the chance, and Will was more than happy to help. April eventually asked Will to join her on Broadway, which Willwas very tempted. Sue and Terri meanwhile tried to "help" Will's decision to join April, but he instead opted to stay at McKinley. During her visit, she inspires Will to reunite New Directions by singing Fleetwood Mac songs, and together they perform a duet of Dreams. Personality April is laid-back, and pays no attention to consequences, as shown with her constant squatting. She has an addictive personality and no problem being in a relationship for money. She apparently is very wild and enjoys parties, drinking and is easily entertained, although she denies and doesn't like to talk about how she may be addicted. She is confident and talented but also very unprofessional for a singer, who appears to have given up on her dreams and now has no ambition. She doesn't appear to think about setting a good example, or worry about consequences, however seems to have good intentions on the whole. She is likable, fun, with a magnetic personality and a love for beverages. On the minus side, however, she lets this easily go out of control. Traits Fashion sense and style April's fashion sense seems very bold and distinctive. She wears colorful, clashing items, which not many people attempt to pull off. She also appears to enjoy dressing as a cow-girl. Her outfits are usually skin-tight to show off her body. Songs Solos﻿ Season One: Kristin-glee.jpg|Last Name (The Rhodes Not Taken)|link=Last Name Home(song).jpg|Home (Home)|link=Home Solos (In a Duet) Season One: Imafggfgfgfgfgfgfges.jpg|Maybe This Time (Rachel) (The Rhodes Not Taken)|link=Maybe This Time Will and April singing, alone.jpg|Alone (Will) (The Rhodes Not Taken)|link=Alone Imddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddages.jpg|Fire (Will) (Home)|link=Fire Portal-Home Toll.jpg|One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home (Will) (Home)|link=One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home Season Two: GleeEP219KristenMatt-1304376523.jpg|Dreams (Will) (Rumours)|link=Dreams Unreleased Songs Season Two: *Nice To Meet You, Have I Slept With You? (Will) (Rumours) *It's 10 AM And I'm Drunk (Rumours) Relationships Will Schuester Will had a crush on April when was a freshman and she was a senior in the high school Glee Club, but she didn't give him the time of day. In The Rhodes Not Taken, Will looks up his old crush online and gets her to return to New Directions to help win Regionals. But, his real reason for looking up April is to see what his life would have been like if he hadn't married Terri. Later in Home, Will runs into April at a local roller rink. They hit it off and April invites herself over to his house. They sleep in the same bed, but do not make love. Will isn't interested in a relationship with April if she is still drinking so he convinces her to sober up and head back to Broadway. In Rumours, Terri convinces April to return to McKinley in hopes that she can lure Will away from New Directions. The sparks fly when they sing Dreams and April asks Will to join her show on Broadway. But, Will decides to stay with the Glee Club and Emma. Noah Puckerman She has sex with him in an attempt to get him on her side. Later on, when she is drunk, they kiss before going onstage to sing Last Name. Finn Hudson She expresses her interest in him to Rachel in a bathroom which upsets Rachel. Kurt Hummel April gives Kurt alcohol because she wants to get him on her side so she can stay in the New Directions. Later Kurt throws up on Emma's shoes because he has had too many drinks. Rachel Berry April and Rachel stand in the bathroom and the have an disagreement. April: Those high school boys are a lot hotter than they used to be. That Finn Hudson is one I gots my eye on. Rachel: I think your behavior is totally inappropriate. What you did in the past is your own business but don't screw up everyone elses. Gallery AprilRhodes.png April and Kurt.jpg AprilsingingFire.jpg Glee-april-rhodes-1256645909.jpg Maybethistime4.gif Vlcsnap-757098.png Will and April singing, alone.jpg 319790.jpg April.jpg DFGGGGFFD.jpg DSDSDSFFDSSD.jpg FDFDDGF.jpg FFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg FFFFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg Glee-april-rhodes-spitting-wine.jpg Imaddddddddfsfdgfges.jpg Imafggfgfgfgfgfgfges.jpg Imagddes.jpg Imageffffs.jpg Imageggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggs.jpg Imagezczczs.jpg Imagfddfdfdfdes.jpg Imddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddages.jpg Kristin-chenoweth-picture-2.jpg Kristin-glee.jpg SDFDSD.jpg Home(song).jpg Portal-Home Toll.jpg kristin-chenoweth-picture-2.jpg DSDSDSFFDSSD.jpg DFGGGGFFD.jpg FDFDDGF.jpg FFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg FFFFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF.jpg SDFDSD.jpg glee-april-rhodes-1256645909.jpg AprilRhodes.png April and Kurt.jpg Maybethistime4.gif Vlcsnap-757098.png imdddddddddddddddddddddddddddages.jpg imaddddddddfsfdgfges.jpg imagezczczs.jpg imagfddfdfdfdes.jpg imageffffs.jpg imagddes.jpg imafggfgfgfgfgfgfges.jpg imageggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggs.jpg imddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddages.jpg kristin-glee.jpg glee-april-rhodes-spitting-wine.jpg 319790.jpg april.jpg|April and Will Home(song).jpg Portal-Home Toll.jpg Tumblr lk28de2Ee71qb6d6eo1 250.gif Tumblr lic5wdADQR1qh2t30o1 500.jpg One-less-bell-to-answer-glee-kristin-chenoweth.jpg Matthewkristinintvw-1302040367.jpg Kristin-Chenoweth-and-Matthew-Morrison-2.jpg Kristin+Chenoweth++Matthew+Morrison+km30.jpg Kristin+Chenoweth++Matthew+Morrison+0000xyzf.jpg Kristen-300x273.jpg AB-glee-480.jpg 109020012.jpg 109019909.jpg 350x.jpg April and Will singing Fire.jpg glee-rumours.jpg ap.png april1.png april2.png aprilcocktail.png Quotes Trivia *Often referred to by Will as the most talented singer he's ever seen. *An amazing performer. *Is heavily addicted to alcohol. If she cannot obtain alcohol, she will take drastic measures to intoxicate herself (has previously used horse tranquilizers, NyQuill). *Saw someone have a stroke in front of her. *Sue refers to her as a "banana magnet" and a "bratwurst gobbler". *Sold her Fleetwood Mac Rumours album for drug money. *She is a fantastic shoplifter (shown in The Rhodes Not Taken). *Can smuggle a watermelon out of a store by sticking it between her thighs while wearing a short, tight dress. *Has snuck a birthday cake out of a party between her legs with the candles still lit. *Bought the auditorium for the Glee Club. *She had a Broadway show called Crossrhodes: The April Rhodes Story. *She launched an all-white production of ''The Wiz, ''which turned out to be a "dee-saster". It was given a humiliating review by the ''New York Times. '' *She has sung two duets in every episode she's been featured in. Category:Characters Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Former New Directions Member Category:Minor Characters